IRIS Season 1 Episode 15
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun tries to spook Park Cheol-young into telling him where the nuclear bomb is, while Kim Seon Hwa and Jung Hyung-joon watch from the monitors. But Cheol-young explains that Kang Do-chul has betrayed him and that he does not know where the bomb is. The North terrorists now take orders from Young Ki-eun. At the North's hideout, Do-chul asks where Seon Hwa and Hyun-jun have gone to. Kim Hyun-suk informs him that they both had left right after Seon Hwa received a phone call from Cheol-young three hours ago. Do-chul contacts Ki-eun and informs him of the situation. He is given orders to move out. Hyung-joon tries speaking with Cheol-young to try and find out what Ki-eun's plans are after the bomb is detonated. Cheol-young asks to see Seon Hwa. He confesses to her that he should of seen, from the beginning, that he was being used. He believes that the only people who will be able to find the bomb in time are her and Hyun-jun. Choi Seung-hee and Yang Jung In arrive at their destination. Seung-hee goes inside the building. Jung In calls for backup only to hear that Park Sang Hyun has been arrested for treason. Seung-hee spots Young-beom and follows him, only to be stopped by Jin Sa-woo. Sa-woo tells her that she is being put on suspension. But Seung-hee confronts him for working with the terrorists and he has her arrested. Ki-eun meets with Cheol-young after he returns. Cheol-young explains that he has been planning an escape route for Ki-eun incase something goes wrong and he needs to get him safely back to the North. Ki-eun takes Cheol-young for a walk and explains that the plan is to set off the bomb in the South to start a war. Once the North's armies are spread out, their Leader will be undefended. They will take him out and elect a new leader. Cheol-young makes a phone call to Hyung-joon and informs him of the situation. He informs President Jo Myeong-Ho. Sa-woo enters the North's hideout. He is suddenly stopped at gunpoint, by a North agent, but is immediately rescued by Hyun-jun. The two of them stare each other down. Hyun-jun confronts Sa-woo but before he can get any answers, North members arrive and try to take them out. Hyun-jun and Sa-woo take them out before turning the guns on each other. Seon Hwa soon arrives to help Hyun-jun. Sa-woo escapes and Seon Hwa informs Hyun-jun that all of the terrorists are gone. Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa search the bodies for information to the North's whereabouts. Seon Hwa finds one still alive. They rush the agent to the hospital and hold the medical staff at gunpoint in order for them to wake the agent up. He does, for a moment, but refuses to give Hyun-jun the information on the bomb. Hyun-jun informs Cheol-young of their failure but they will continue to try and find the bomb. Their only lead is a set of car keys that the dying agent had in his hand. Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa make their way back to the North's hideout and try the car remote on every vehicle. After they find the right one, they search it for clues. Seung-hee escapes her NSS escorts and returns to the North's hideout just as Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa leave. She finds the place surrounded by NSS agents and cops. She gets picked up by Jung In and the two of them decide their next move. At the Blue House, Hong Soo-jin contacts Baek San and informs him that Hyung-joon and the President are avoiding her and spending a lot of time together in private. Baek San suspects that they may have to take out the President as well if things get too rocky. He orders her to keep an eye on them. In the NSS interigation room, Baek San questions Sang Hyun but Sang Hyun accuses him of terrorism. Baek San doesn't deny it. Sa-woo is informed that Seung-hee has escaped and reports to Baek San about it. Baek San orders him to find her as soon as possible. Sa-woo questions Sang Hyun to see if he has any information on where Seung-hee may go. Sang Hyun questions him, asking why he changed. Getting nowhere, Sa-woo decides to find her on his own. Oh Hyun-kyu receives a visit from Oh Sung-shik, looking for Yang Mi-jung. He denies ever seeing her, but as soon as Sung-shik leaves, Mi-jung comes out from under a sheet on the examination table. Seung-hee contacts Hyun-kyu and Mi-jung and asks them if they can trace the bomb using satellite. But Hyun-kyu explains that the detonator that the terrorists took from the vault is untraceable. Seung-hee suggests that the radiation from the uranium may have been exposed while the bomb was being assembled. She asks Mi-jung to trace any signs of radiation around the city in the past week. Before they can finalize the location, Sung-shik and NSS security enter the room. Sung-shik questions Mi-jung and Mi-jung answers truthfully. Sung-shik, surprisingly, orders Mi-jung to transfer the location of the radioactivity to Seung-hee. Sung-shik calls Sa-woo and informs him of where Seung-hee is headed. While searching through the stuff that they took from the car, Seon Hwa finds a list with all of the locations that the car had been to recently. While looking through the list, Hyun-jun notices one that was only visited once. Manager Hwang finally finds out about Sang Hyun being accused of treason and informs Yoo Kang Ho, in the Blue House. Kang Ho informs the rest of the Blue House staff. Suddenly, Hyung-joon receives a call and dismisses himself. A staff member passes approaches him in the hallway with security photos of Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa holding up hospital staff at gunpoint. When Hyun-jun doesn't answer his phone, Hyung-joon invites the doctor of the hospital to the Blue House and asks him what went down. Hyung-joon then informs the President that Hyun-jun may have lost the terrorists. Not wanting to take any chances, the President puts out an order for Ki-eun's arrest. Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa arrive at the unique location on the list and find the room where the bomb had been built. They suddenly hear a noise from back in the hallway. They position themselves on both sides of the door and wait. As the door opens, Hyun-jun finds himself face to face with Seung-hee. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Kim Ho-seung as Young-beom Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun * Im Hyung-joon as IRIS Soldier